The present invention relates to tubing, and more particularly to lighted tubing.
As known to those skilled in the art, medical tubing is commonly used in hospitals and medical settings. There are many accidents every year caused by patients, medical personnel, and visitors tripping over or otherwise dislodging undetected tubing at night. There are also documented deaths that have resulted from disconnected tubing and tubing that has been connected incorrectly. These accidents are unnecessary and unacceptable. At the same time, there are definitely problems with lighting the entire environment at night; patients often need rest, and many people are incapable of obtaining good rest in lit surroundings.